Gravity
by Lady Sir Henry Morgan
Summary: Summary inside. Contains Romy, Amyro, Kiotr, Jott, Jubby, Raherto, Tay, Kurmanda, Tonda, EvanCallisto, BetsyWarren, and OroroLogan.
1. The Bet, Choosing, and Thoughts

Gravity 

A.N. Well, this is a Romy, Kiotr, Amyro, Evisto, Jott, Raherto, Jubby, Tay, Kurmanda, and Tonda. Er, it does have tiny Betsy/Warren and Ororo/Logan, just because. I'm bored so I thought I'd take a shot at an X-men evo story. Now, I'll probably not update as much as I want to, but… I'll try. And I'm sorry if I don't get accents right.

Disclaimer: And I'm writing this because?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SUMMARY- Everyone's at Bayville High and the same age, 17, (Minus the instructors.) and live at the Institute. (Minus Amanda, Rahne and Jubilee left, but came back, and Warren and Betsy are visiting.) Sorry, but that's how it is for this story. 

Okay, the guys have a bet going to see if they can date the most girls before the end of school, without dating the same girl as one of the others did. Some start from the bottom status and work up, (Goths to Cheerleaders) others start high and work down, (Cheerleaders to Goths) and some just date whom ever. 

Now, I know Kurt, Scott, and Piotr don't seem like the kind to do that, which is why they're losing and disagree sometimes with the others. And Evan left, got control over his powers, came back with Callisto, and was enrolled again in high school with her. 

The girls are all best friends, even if Wanda and Rogue don't always admit it. Well, now the girls are the last people they can date, but they're not going to be easy to get to.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "It's ova', petite, au revoir." Remy said to the latest girl he had dated, not even remembering her name. She left in tears. He turned to the others at the table. " 'Nother, one fo' Remy." The Cajun said, grinning. "Which puts him in the lead." Evan muttered. The guys had all just currently dumped their girlfriends, even Kurt and Piotr who had dated these two girls for a couple months but broke it off yesterday (Kurt) and a week ago (Piotr). "Hey, we have a problem." Roberto all of a sudden spoke, causing everyone to look his way. "Since Remy just broke up with Michelle, there's only a couple girls we can date left. Them." Roberto pointed over to the table where the girls from the X- Mansion and Amanda were sitting. "So… who's dating who?" Bobby asked after a moments silence. 

            "I say we just pick names out of a hat." Ray said. Everyone shrugged, why not? They didn't have any other ideas. "Do za veally zink ve should do zhat? Zhey are our vriends." Kurt said. (Sorry if I got his accent wrong!) "Come on, Kurt, do you really have anything else to do? And Piotr, let's see if anyone really likes the strong silent guys. Scott, what about you, you in?" "Vell… *sigh* vhy not? So long as it isn't meine schwester." Kurt agreed. "Da, I'll be in." The Russian said. "Why not." Scott shrugged. Suddenly St. John sat down. "Where were you?" Scott asked the Aussie. "I got in trouble fo' settin' tha teachers desk on fire, Can ya believe it?" John said. No one replied. "Rioght, wha'd I miss?" "There's only the X-girls and Amanda left to date, yo, and we're pickin' names out of a hat, yo." Todd explained. "Rioght." John replied. 

            Piotr wrote the girls' names down and put them in Evan's skater helmet. Since he did that he went first. "Katya…" He read out loud. Everyone knew that was what he called Kitty. Piotr contemplated on that, lately he and Kitty had gotten close, maybe now was his time to get closer…

            "Tabitha." Ray read out. He didn't show anything, but inside winced. Tabitha would be hard to get close to; she didn't trust him after that time he pulled a couple tricks on her. And she was outrageous. And loud. And…

            " 'Mara, tha Sheila? Isn't sha tha one tha makes fire?" John asked, grinning. "Now tha's rioght fun." He said, grinning wider. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. His eyes lit up at this challenge. Officially he'd wanted to date her first, and he had hoped to pull her name, but you always save the best for last, and if she created fire she was the best…

            "Rahne." Roberto said, looking down at the slip of paper. He breathed a sigh of relief inside. Sure she wasn't going to be easy to get to, but she was cute, funny, and got along with him. That was a start at least…

            "Cuddlebumps!" Todd exclaimed, happily. He had obviously picked Wanda. Maybe now he had a chance with her, since he came to the institute, everyone made sure he showered everyday, and had an image inducer, to change his skin and eyes. He looked cute, in a toady kind of way. But he also didn't eat flies in front of people anymore. Wanda would like that…

            "Jubilee." Bobby said. Jubilee was his best friend; quite frankly he was happy he picked her. Lately she had been dating a guy he didn't like, and he found he was jealous, he had dated others to try to get her jealous, and now, well, life was good…

            "Jean." Scott read. He swallowed; at least it wasn't Tabitha. (I have nothing against Tabitha, but this is Scott, come on.) But still, Jean had recently broken up with some other guy, and she wasn't in the best of moods. But he'd try anyway…

            "Callisto." Evan said. Well, he had gotten to know Callisto in the sewers; she wasn't bad. Besides, she had accepted him down there; actually, when he thought about it, this was great! He could pay her back, take her out for dinner, dump her, he winced, maybe not the last one…

            "Amanda." Kurt muttered. Even with the inducer on, you could tell he was blushing. He really like Amanda, she had accepted him when others wouldn't. He hadn't had the courage to ask her out; maybe this was just the push he needed. He began thinking on what to say to her…

            Remy didn't need to pull a name out to know who he got. Since he was last. He knew he got the Goth. The River Rat. Rogue. He had noticed her, who wouldn't? Goth wasn't exactly his style… but she was an exception. Besides, this was a challenge. If he could win her heart he'd win. He was only one ahead anyway. And if some of these guys one, that would put him at a tie. He looked over to Rogue's table and at her. She was laughing at something Tabitha did, they all were. His eyes danced with amusement, this would be his hardest, yet greatest, conquest yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 A.N. This chappie is just about how they choose the girls. It's mainly a Romy, 'cause that's my fav couple. Anyway, I hoped you all liked it so far. Please review!        


	2. The Girls, the Start, and Conversations

Gravity 

A.N. Yeah! People like my story. Well, I'm updating because I'm sick right now! So I'm home, therefore I thought I'd write. By the way, I'm sorry I got Betsy's name wrong by calling her Betty. Thanks for telling me Lightspeed Suzuka, and if I make any other mistakes, can someone tell me so I can correct them? And I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC.  

Thanks to:

**Ishandahalf- **Yeah, they'll get what they deserve. Thanks!

**Blink182dbzluver- **I'm continuing right now. Thanks for the review.

**Nie Starwhistler- **Well, I'm updating.

**Carla-p- **I'll try to update fast and make the chappie's longer. Oh, the guys are gonna get it, why wouldn't they? Aw… you love my story? Thanks!

**Sweet like chocolate- **Thanks, you are sweet like chocolate. ^_-!

**Midnight Selene- **Thanks for waiting. Yeah, this chappie is about the girls and the guys first move. It's like you read my mind.

**PomegranateQueen- **Thanks for reviewing. Interesting name.

**The tiny one- **Don't worry, I've got something planned for the Amyro. Thanks for the review!

**Aro- **Thanks for the cookie, and I've read some of your stories and loved them. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Sure…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Summary- See previous chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Rogue watched as Tabby put tiny cherry bombs down the pants of the teacher on café duty. They all laughed, even Jean had to laugh though she tried not to. Suddenly Rogue got the feeling she was being watched. She turned around to see Remy at the guys' table looking at her. She frowned; did he just wink at her? She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

            "Like, what's wrong Rogue?" Kitty asked her friend and old roommate. (They now all had their own rooms, though there was a girls' dorm and a boys dorm.) "Ah swear tha Cajun's up ta sohmethang." Rogue replied. That caused all the girls to look over to the guys' table. Really, the guys left them alone, to busy with their stupid bet/challenge to pay attention to the girls other then in the Danger Room or when they needed something. Much to their surprise they saw the guys were staring back at them.

            Amanda could only look at Kurt through the corner of her eye, if she looked at him fully she wouldn't be able to stop blushing and walking over there. She couldn't help it, he was cute, and a gentlemen; Kurt was the perfect boyfriend. And unfortunately wasn't her boyfriend. Then a thought struck her, why was he interested now? Another thought struck. _The bet!_ Amanda thought, she knew that occasionally Kurt got dragged into the bet with that saying of his: 'Chicks dig za fuzzy dude.' Well if that's what this was about, maybe she didn't like him after all!

            Wanda was Wanda. And being Wanda, when she noticed Todd staring at her, she sent a hex bolt his way. Lately even she had to admit Toad was cute with the whole inducer on, and he had gained manners, not eating bugs in front of people anymore. (Not that she'd _tell _anyone what she thought, except maybe Rogue, the others wouldn't let her live it down though.) Though that didn't change the fact that he was Toad, even if he hadn't been bugging or following her as of late anymore, she didn't want him to start now.

Callisto had only been at the school for two months, but she knew about the bet. She also knew Evan was staring at her. If she had been over there she would have kicked his ass back down to the sewers, she really didn't want to be involved in the stupid bet. Quite frankly, she didn't know why the guys did it, but then again… they were guys. Normally she didn't mind Evan and the bet, but if he got her into this… Not that he could, she wouldn't let him. Looking at the other girls she guessed they were thinking along the same lines.

            Rahne knew that Roberto was normally a nice guy, except when he was arguing with Ray, but this bet had changed her view on him. He was too proud and wouldn't back down from the challenge, especially when Ray got involved. She sighed, why of all people did he pick her for his next 'target'? This just got her confused about her feelings for him! They were just friends, the bet would change that! She growled a wolf-like growl, there was no way she'd let him get to her and confuse her. She already had enough trouble trying to convince her parents to let her stay; she couldn't deal with this too!

             Tabby returned Ray's stare right back at 'im. He wouldn't get to her. Sure he was as wild and crazy as she was, and normally she loved that fact, but he had pulled a couple of tricks on her as of late that put him on her bad side. And the bet made her even angrier. Normally, she wouldn't care, but that bet had hurt some of her human friends. By Ray too. As far as she cared if he even tried anything, he was dead. Maybe she'd ask Rogue and Wanda some moves to pull to hurt guys. It was worth a shot, and besides, she was a free person. Not tied down by one person, especially not by Ray.

            _He's staaaaaaring at you. _Jubilee's mind taunted her. He was Bobby. Her best friend, or was till the bet came around, now he was so busy with others he hardly had time to talk to her. As of late she had a boyfriend, but they were through since yesterday, when she caught him cheating. She had tried to talk to Bobby, but had only found out he was on a date. Well, she knew why he was staring at her, and she was ticked. If she really meant that much to him, wouldn't he spend time with her? Hmph. If he even tried now, with that stupid bet on his mind, to talk to her or go out with her, she'd just ignore him; give him a taste of his own medicine.

            Jean looked up at Scott then away. Why was he doing this? He was the one who told the others the bet was a waste of time. So why was he doing it now too? Besides, why her? She had just broken up with Matt, or more likely, he had just broken up with her. The bet would just cause more heartache, not just to her, but also to the others. She stabbed at her plate of food, now angry with Scott. If he wanted to be idiotic and take up the bet too, fine! But she wouldn't let him get to her. She was sure the others were thinking along the same line, with out probing their minds. Maybe it was time to show the guys how wrong their stupid bet was. 

            Kitty blushed, even though Piotr was three tables away she squirmed under his gaze. They were friends, why was he staring at her? It made her blush more; he didn't like her did he? She was outgoing and talked a lot, Piotr liked the quiet kind, right? Right? She would have returned his stare, if only she wasn't blushing so much! Still, was he staring at her because of that stupid bet? Oh, if that was it! She stopped blushing and got mad; she angrily chewed on her sandwich. Why were guys always the same! Like Lance! He'd dumped her for someone who didn't think much. Piotr wouldn't get to her, she'd ignore him, or… or phase through him when he tried to do anything or talk to her! That's what she'd do!

Amara had been the only one not to look at the guys' table, but at the silence from her friends, she looked up. And looked away. John had been staring at her like she was his life force or something. She hated that! Sure, the attention would be nice. But she knew what caused it. Besides, he was probably enjoying this all, if she fought back he would just find a way to get to her, and if he got to her, she'd be left heart broken. And he was never serious about this stuff. He thought girls swarmed to him, which most did, but that wasn't the point! He'd probably expect her to fall for him or something, well, she wouldn't! There was now way she'd let him get to her.

Rogue glared at the Cajun. The Swamp Rat. She hated him. Whenever he did talk to her, he ended up getting her so angry it took all her will power not to kill him, or drain him dry. But if she did that she'd have the Swamp Rat stuck in her head. Something she did not want to happen. Normally he didn't notice her, but with the way he was staring at her right now, you'd never guess that. Right now all she was to him was a challenge. Well, she'd make sure he'd lose this challenge, and pay for all the hearts he'd broken. _He wohn't gaht ta mah._ Rogue promised herself. She looked back at the Swamp Rat. Oh god! Was he walking over here? Yup. He was. Rogue stood up. "Bye ya'll." She said. Her friends said bye to her, knowing she wanted to get away from Remy. They understood, at least someone did. Unfortunately, she'd be leaving her friends to the guys. But they all got up and split before that happened, so… she didn't have to worry about it.

As she walked down the hall and outside, she felt an arm wrap around her. "Now chere, why you be leavin' so soon." A voice said into her ear. "Laht go, Swamp Rat, or Ah'll hurt ya!" Rogue warned him, growling. How had he caught up to her so fast? Well, that didn't matter now. " 'Swamp Rat', eh, chere? How nice. You go' a name fo' Remy already." Remy said. Rogue was really getting ticked off, and she didn't like the way Remy was touching her. She had to get out of here, fast. She tried to escape from his grip, but found she couldn't. "Damn Swamp Rat." Rogue muttered under her breath.

" 'Ello, love!" John said, popping up in front of Amara. She yelped and stumbled backwards and fell. "Er… sorry, love." He said, reaching out his hand so she could grab it. She ignored his hand and pulled her self up. She glared at him. "I'm not your 'love' and go away!" She yelled at him. John didn't look affected in the least. She huffed and walked away. He followed her. She turned around to glare at him and ran into him, but instead of falling, he caught her. Amara couldn't help but blush.

As Kitty walked away she had a feeling she was being followed. "Katya!" She heard Piotr yell behind her. She ignored him and kept walking. She didn't want to ignore him, normally she would have stopped, glad to talk to him. But not if this was about the bet! Piotr caught up to her. "Katya, did I do something wrong?" He asked. "Yes, like, you did! You, like, took that stupid bet!" She yelled at him. Piotr stared as she walked on. He didn't want to hurt her. So he did something he normally wouldn't do, he lied. "Katya, I did not except the challenge the others put out." She looked at him. "Really?" She asked.

Jean heard Scott walk up behind her. In a bad mood she turned her head as she walked and snapped. "Go away." Scott backed up a second, wasn't she always in a good mood? Rogue, Wanda, and Callisto defiantly were having an effect on her and the other girls. He sighed and walked up beside her this time. She wasn't being very fair, he mused. "Jean I know you're still angry about Matt, but I was wondering…" He began but she interrupted him. "No, Scott, I won't go out with you!" She said and stormed off, leaving him to sigh and catch up with her again.

"Jubes, hey! Wait up." Jubilee heard Bobby yell. She knew she'd regret this, but he had been her best friend… she stopped and waited for him. She glanced at him as he caught up. "What do you want, Bobby." She asked angrily. "I want to go out with you this Saturday." Bobby said in one breath. Jubilee stared at him; she hadn't expected him to be so forward… "Well?" He asked. "…No." She replied sharply. "Why not!?" He demanded. "Because you're doing this all because of that challenge you X-guys have!" She yelled. And with that walked away. Bobby grabbed her arm. "Please! Jubes, I really want to go out with you!" He said. She turned her head away, ignoring him.

"Tabby, my girl!" Ray yelled to her. _When did that happen? _She wondered. But she had stopped when she had wondered that and all of a sudden, Ray was next to her. "Go away, Ray." She said, sweetly. "Oh, come on, Tabby. You're not still mad about me putting spiders in your shampoo, are you?" He asked, nervously. "No, actually, I forgot about that. I was mad at you for the time you stood up and read half my diary to the café!" She snapped back. "Let me make it up for you, I'll take you out…" He started. Tabby stopped him when she grabbed some guys' arm. "Can't, he's my boyfriend!" She exclaimed. Shocking Ray and… Pietro? (A.N. My friend wanted me to drag him into the story some how.)

Rahne was getting away from Roberto when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She asked, rushed. She didn't hear anything on the other end but a click. Someone had hung up. _Who would do that?_ She wondered when she heard Roberto say. "Sorry, but I had a feeling that'd stop you." He said. She glared at him and tried to walk away, but bumped into someone. She fell into Roberto, who steady her. She quickly got away from him and looked up to the person she bumped into. "Sorry, Adam." She apologized, blushing. She really liked Adam. Roberto noticed her blush. He was just about to yell at Adam and drag Rahne away when…

Callisto still got lost at the stupid school occasionally. And now was occasionally. She had decided to get away and head to her next class early, but had gotten lost. Finding herself down the wrong hallway she turned around, to find out Evan had just turned the corner. He noticed her and yelled, "Hey, Callisto, wait up!" Callisto didn't run or turn away, that wasn't her style. When Evan caught up he grinned at her. "Isn't your class down there?" He asked, pointing in the other direction that she had just decided was the wrong hallway. "How about I walk you to class?" Evan suggested. Callisto stared at him. "No. And don't you have a class to get to?" She snapped. "Whoa, chill." He said. She turned around and headed down the hallway. "Go find a skater girl, Evan. If you try to get to me, you'll be the one hurt." She yelled, not even looking back.

"Cuddlebumps! Why didn't you wait for me?" Todd asked, semi- hopping/ walking beside Wanda. "I'm not 'Cuddlebumps', you idiot, go away." Wanda said, just about ready to hex him. "Aw, listen, yo, I'm sorry I haven't been with you as much as before, Cuddlebumps, but let me take you out, yo, I'll make up." Todd said. Next thing he knew, he was hexed into lockers. Thankfully, no one else was in the hallway. Todd slammed down, painfully. Unfortunately for Wanda, Todd was used to her hexes by now and just got back up and was beside her again in seconds. She glared at him. "Come on Cuddlebumps, I'm different now. I don't eat bugs in front of people anymore." Todd begged. "The point is you still eat them." Wanda replied, getting really annoyed. 

"Amanda!" Kurt said just after he teleported in front of her. Amanda yelped in surprise and stepped back. "Sorry." Kurt said, sheepishly. "Lizen, I vas vondering if you vould go out vith me?" Amanda was blushing so she had to look down. Then, after controlling her blushing, she looked up. "Why don't you go find another girl. After all 'Chicks dig za fuzzy dude.'" She imitated him. Kurt looked fairly embarrassed. "Zhat vas before I met you vough, Amanda, I'd veally like to go out vith vou." Kurt tried. Again with the blushing, what was wrong with her! Amanda berated herself, _Remember, he's only here because of a stupid bet._ With that in mind, she looked at his hopeful eyes and told him one thing. "No."

Thankfully for the girls, the bell rang. Which meant they all got away form the guys and got to their classes. It was only a few seconds after the second bell rang that the girls got into a telepathic conversation.

_…He's  being an idiot. He called me 'his girl'! _Tabitha complained. They had exchanging stories for a while now.

_Listen, we have two more classes before school's out. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to see the guys at the mansion yet. _Jean said. _So how about we go to the mall then see a movie. That'll get us out of the mansion for hours._

_I'm, like, in. But we won't all fit in your car… maybe I can, like, go home real quick and get my car… _Kitty began.

No, Kitty, that's okay. I have my car here, I'll drive. Amanda said, quickly stopping a disaster. 

          _Sure, I'll go. I need some new shirts. St. John destroyed half them with that one trick he and Bobby pulled. _Amara told them, angrily.

            _Don't mention that name around me! God, Bobby's so, ugh! Um… anyway, I'll go too. _Jubilee said, she sounded tired. And since she was in geography, she would probably fall asleep soon.

            _I'm in too, I guess. Och! I donnea think I can survive thas class. Ray keeps askin' bout ya, Tab. _Rahne sounded annoyed.

            _Ray's in your class. Sorry. Remind me to put cherry bombs in his closet, that oughta set him straight. _Tabitha said. _And I'll go too. _Tabby shot in after a couple seconds.

            _I suppose I'll go. Anything to keep away from the mansion and Evan for a while. _Callisto sighed.

            _If it'll get me away from Toad, I don't care if it's a mall, I'll be there. _Obviously Wanda.

            _Ah dohn't want ta bea lehft heare. Ah guess Ah'm in to. _Rogue finally gave in.

            _All right, we'll meet in the cars. _Jean told them all before she cut the connection.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N. Chapter two. *sighs* Now to do three… and I'm really sorry if I got accents wrong.

Please review! 

  


	3. Tricks, Training, and Phone Trouble

Gravity 

A.N. I'm really sorry. I probably won't update soon. A friend of mine got in a car accident today and the doctors aren't sure if she'll make it. And I've got stupid exams! I hate exams, er anyway… sorry, but this chappie'll be short. But thanks reviewers:

**PyroSprite- **Er, thanks. I've seen your story, interesting choices in pairings, sorry I haven't reviewed, I've been busy.

**Cxigner- **Don't worry, Tabby will get very confused on which guy to choose. I've got a plan for all the pairings, but I'm hoping to have a lot of fun doing her pairings.

**Nie Starwhistler- **Well, I try. Thanks for reviewing. 

**MoonlightPhoenix3- **Each couple will be getting their own chapters; it was only for the beginning that I had all of them. Thanks.

**Piotr's girl- **I can see you're happy. The prank'll be in this chappie.

**Amyro maniac- **Thanks for reviewing.

**Tigger-180- **I haven't seen that movie, is it interesting?

**PomegranateQueen- **Hm… have the girls scheme… I'll think about that.

**Linzer-b- **Thanks, I try and get and get everyone in. But I'll have the couples with their own chapters later on. I'll make it a challenge for the guys, like it wouldn't be?

**Midnight Selene- **You'll see some of the guys planning in this chapter.

**Aro- **Hopefully, it'll turn out good. Thanks for reviewing.

**Isandahalf- **Men are idiots. Er, sorry guys! *Ducks stuff being thrown at her* Anyway, interesting name.

**Blink182dbzluver- **Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer- *blinks* Okay, m, hn, I own it, that's why I'm writing a fanfic. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**BOOM! **Everyone rushed to the noise coming from Ray's room. Ray stood by his closet coughing. The girls cracked up, so did some of the guys. "All right, who destroyed my closet!?" Ray asked, yelling. Not that he really needed to ask; everyone knew it was Tabitha. Since everyone knew, they all kind of drifted off. Ray grabbed Tabitha's arm though, to stop her. Now they were the only ones left. "Listen, Tabby, about today…" He began. Tabitha shook off his grip. "Only my friends call me Tabby, Ray, so stop." Then she grinned. "So how do ya like your new closet space?" He glared at her. She laughed and walked away. Ray watched her go, frowning, where was she going now?

Tabitha turned down the hall and raced for the kitchen once out of Ray's sight. She got down there and went to get a Coke from the fridge. "HeyTabbywhy'dyasayIwasyourboyfriendtoday?" Pietro asked as she just opened the fridge and grabbed a Coke. She stood up and shut the fridge door. "Little slower, Pie." She said. "Why did you say I was your boyfriend today?" He asked slower this time. "Uh, Pie, could'ya do me a small favour? Say you're my boyfriend till Ray gives up." "Whatnoway!" That she got. "Do it or I'll tell the Wanda who gave Todd her underwear." She threatened. "Howdoyouknowaboutthat!?" He demanded. "Just do." She responded with a shrug. "Fine." She grinned and danced out of the kitchen after she grabbed the c.d. player she had left on the table. Pietro stood there, then shrugged, this could be interesting…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Meanwhile, in the danger room…  

Rogue took some of her anger out in a level 7 session. Logan entered and cleared his throat. "Stripes, going a little hard on this ain't ya?" He said as she passed level 7, then 8, and went onto 9 in 30 minutes. "Alright, simulation shut down!" He finally yelled. "Out, Stripes, take your anger out on something else. I'm training with 'Ro today." Rogue grumbled, but walked out. She passed Ororo on the way out. Ororo looked back, then forward and raised an eyebrow. Logan shrugged.

"I don't know what to do, 'Ro," Logan sighed, "Stripes is like my daughter and the other girls are like my nieces or something, and those boys are playin' with them." Ororo was the only one who heard what Logan really felt. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "You can take your anger out when you're training with them, Logan, but as for now, we're training." She told him. He grinned at her, "Thanks, 'Ro."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Rahne was walking into the kitchen as Pietro left when she heard the phone ring. She picked up, "Hallo, Xavier Institute, wha's calling?" She asked. "Hey, Rahne, it's Adam." "Och! Adam! Hey." She said, but unfortunately for Rahne, Roberto walked in when she said that. She didn't see him, but he heard her. "I was kinda calling for bumping into you today…" "But I bumhped inta ya. Ya donnea need to apologize." She quickly said. "Naw, it's my fault, so anyway. The Christmas Dance is coming up, I was wondering…" He was cut off. She heard a buzz noise. "Adam? Adam?" She hung up the phone. "That's ohdd." She muttered.

            She looked up. "Er… hi, Roberto…" He smiled, "Hey, Rahne, how goes it?" "Good, later." She said, trying to get out of there fast. "Wait. The Christmas dance is coming up…" He began. "Goahng with someone alse. Sorray." She said and walked past him. Roberto frowned, that didn't go so well. He looked at the phone cord and reconnected it. He wasn't going to let Adam beat him, or any other guy for that matter…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

             A.N. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I'm just exhausted now and I'm gonna check on my friend. Oh, and read Caliente's story Diary of a Mutant: The Xavier Institute Diaries. It's great. The next chappie'll have the other girls dealing with the problem, and what's this? A Christmas Dance?…


	4. Cards, Rejection, and an Angry Xy

Gravity 

A.N. Well… I'm back. Sorry for the wait, but I was worried about my friend. Thankfully she's okay. Anyway, I'll try to make this chapter longer. And now for my annual thanks to the reviewers:

**Style- **Aw, thanks. Just for that I'll start and end it with Bobby/ Jubilee. That's really nice. * hugs style* Hope you like this chappie.

**SickmindedSucker- **Thanks, she's okay. Glad you liked the chapter.

**Peachy keen- **I'll keep them coming, maybe not quickly, but… I try. Glad ya like the story, I actually have interesting plans for those couples, as well as the others…

**Piotr's girl- **Interesting, yipes, I hope.

**Sweet like chocolate- **She's okay, and here's the next chappie, sorry for the wait!

**Blink182dbzluver- **Thanks for the review.

**Yellowlightning- **Well, here's the rest of the girls, after this I'll split it into individually chapters probably.

**Tigger-180- **She's alright, actually, I think another friend of my saw that movie, maybe that's where I got the idea from…

**Carla-p- **Thanks for caring, hope ya like the chappie.

**Nie Starwhistler- **So ya read, great, hunh? Thanks for reviewing.

**MoonlightPheonix3- **…come to think, where _is_ Jamie? And, everybody else for that matter. That's for reminding me! Nice suggestion, and that just gave me an idea! Hope you don't mind if I use the suggestion in later chapters, but in this chapter I've got something else planned for the others.

**Midnight Selene- **Glad ya like the Christmas dance, I'm hoping to get to the dance soon. Then there's Christmas break, and I've got quite a few plans for that.

Disclaimer- Yes, I own it! I own it all, I'm just writing this cause they wouldn't let it get published, even if it doesn't fit the story line what so ever.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friend! Some people…" Bobby was singing. "Shut- up!" Jubilee yelled. He had been doing this for the past half hour. "Nope, not till you go out with me, Jubes!" He said. Her eyes narrowed. "No." In an ice voice that would have made Logan back away, unfortunately, Bobby was the Iceman for a good reason. "This is the song that…" Bobby didn't get far because at that point Jubilee lunged at him. Hey, there's only so much one can take of that song. "Geez, Jubes, if ya like me this much you coulda just gone out with me." But before she could harm him, it was time for a danger room session.

            When everyone arrived, Logan explained what they were doing. "It's a survival one, girls against the guys, just to see who can win." He said, smirking. The guys gulped, this meant the girls now had permission to pound the crap out of them. Above them, Betsy, Warren, and Ororo waited for Logan to leave so they could start the simulation. "Are you sure that it's smart to give them that training?" Warren asked when Logan got up there. Betsy pushed the button. "Luv, there's only so much a girl can take, they need to take their anger out on something, if Logan chose that simulation, so be it." Betsy said with a shrug. "Yeah, but I don't think the guys will survive, the girls would probably come at them with a hatchet." Warren commented. (A.N. A line taken from Freaky Friday, a movie I saw when baby sitting my cousins, I found it amusing and just had to add it in.) 

Suddenly Logan and Ororo left. "Hey, aren't you going to watch to make sure they don't get hurt?" Warren yelled to them. "Nope." Logan said over his shoulder. Betsy sighed. "Come on, luv, we have a date to get to." She said, dragging him away. Warren put the danger room out of his mind as he prepared to give Betsy a night out on the town. Though right before they left, he told Hank he should probably check on them, to make sure the guys were still living.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            A deck of cards had fallen from Gambit's pocket when Rogue flung him into a wall. The same deck of cards Jamie, Sam, Caliban, X23, Fred, Lance, Pietro, Kurt, Lucid, and Scaleface were playing with. (A.N. Yup, they're all there too, and Kurt, cause Amanda's not there to hurt him, so, what's he gonna do?) They had no worries of being attacked, a) the girls were to busy beating up the guys playing the bet to care about them and b) X23 could pound anyone who got near. "Hey, Lucid, got any aces?" Jamie asked. Hey, it's not like they could play poker, nobody would be happy if they taught Jamie that. "Go fish." Lucid responded. (A.N. Sorry if any of the morlocks are OOC.) 

An explosion blasted from Scott's eyes hit right beside them. "Any sevens, Fred?" Sam asked. Fred handed a card over, grumbling. Suddenly Kitty phased right through them, grabbing Lance on the way. "Hey, we're playing here!" X23 yelled. "Sorry!" They heard her yell. "So… goht ahny twos, Xy?" "Don't call me that." "Tha's a no rahght?" She glared at Sam. "Hey guys, I'm gonna get a drink." Jamie said, putting his cards down face up. It was really a pity for Jamie they weren't playing poker, cause there was an 8,9,10, jack, queen, and king, all diamonds.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A couple minutes before that though….

            Rogue was really glad that Logan decided to do this test and training for them. She now had permission to kick Remy's ass, she would've anyway, but now there were sharp objects around her, something Logan had done just for her. She wasn't prepared when he came up behind her though. He grabbed her from behind and pushed her up against her, his Bo staff already out. "So, ma chere, how's about we have a little wager, non?" He asked. "Oh, and what would tha' be, swamp rat?" "If Remy wins, you go ta de dance wit' him." "An' aif I wahn (win) ya leahve meh ahlone." Rogue growled. "Non, somet'ing else, chere, 'cause Remy ain' leavin' ya alone." Remy said. "Fahne, then how's thas? Aif Ah wahn, ya dohn't go smokin' fo' a month." Remy was silent for a little while, then. "All righ', chere." "Good."  With that she flung him into a wall, and that was when the others gat a hold of the cards. Once Remy got back up he charged at Rogue, determined to win.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kitty phased through Piotr once more, the cat and mouse game though was really getting old. "Katya, may I ask you a question?" Piotr asked, while still trying to get a hold of her. She thought about it, and nodded. "Vill you go to the dance vith me?" The Russian asked. "Uh, uh…" She began, Then noticed the others playing cards, she saw Lance with them and got an idea. Rushing towards them, she phased, grabbing Lance along the way. "Hey, we're playing here!" She heard X23 yell. "Sorry!" She shot back. "Kitty, is there a reason why you grabbed me." Lance asked his ex- girlfriend. "Lance, I, like, need you to go to, like, the dance with me." She said. "What!?" Lance yelled, not sure he heard her right. "Please, Lance. It's, like, important." She explained about the bet and Piotr. Lance sighed. "Okay, Kitty, I'll do it." "Great!" She said, and hugged him. Lance looked down, maybe he could get Kitty back after all… Across the room Piotr saw Kitty hug Lance, well, Piotr can be sweet and silent and all, but Lance was not going to get out of the danger room with out cuts and bruises. Even if it wasn't guys against guys. (A.N. Now, why am I getting Lance involved? Well, I don't mind Lancitty an all, but this is a Kiotr, it just adds more drama to the story.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            He was really used to dodging hex bolts now a days. But not at this rate. A hex bolt slammed him onto a wall, he just barely missed the razor blade. "Uh, shnookums, can we talk about this, yo?" He asked weakly. "No! Why is it that you have to do this stupid bet. I won't fall for it Toad, I've had too many people betray me in the past, I do not want to deal with this again." Wanda yelled. "But I really love you, yo. Can't we talk about this over the dance or some- ah!" He dodged another bolt. "I'm not going to that stupid dance, Toad, especially not with you!" Her eyes were dancing angrily. Even though he was running for his life, Todd had to admit, Wanda did look beautiful right now, though to him, she always did. She just never let him say that because she was too busy hexing him after even talking to her. "Please, Wanda, yo, I really do love you!" He tried again. Man, he really should be used to hexing by now…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            She could always turn the lights off, she could see in the dark after all. But that was unfair to the rest of the girls. Callisto punched Evan in the stomach. 'Sides, Remy could see in the dark too, and Rogue wouldn't like that, and the others would be mad cause they were playing that card game. "Callisto, can you just go to the dance with me! I really like you, this has nothing to do with the bet!" He yelled, trying to get through. Again with another punch. "Sure it doesn't." She said. "And I don't dance!" She yelled after kicking him. "What about down in the sewers, you got along with me then, what's wrong with now?" Evan asked. "Because in the sewers, you weren't playing a bet with the other guys. And I respected you then, but then you decided to go along with the other guys with the bet and I lost my respect for you." Callisto said. Evan looked at her, _she respected me…_ Was his last thought before he blanked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

              Amara really did not want to flame out. If she did, he would just manipulate her, and she hated it when he did that. Thankfully, she could still kick his ass, and wasn't affected by the fire he spat at her. "Aw, come on 'Mara. Why woncha flame out?" St John asked. He looked like a whipped animal, and if she had been in anime, she would have sweat dropped. "Because I know what will happen if I do." She said, suddenly he was behind her. He put his head on her shoulder and she got a bit uneasy. "Aw, please 'Mara." He pouted. She pulled away and aimed a fist at his head, "No way!" She yelled. "Then willya least go ta tha dance with me?" He asked. "If I won't flame out what makes you think I'd do that?" She questioned. He pouted again. _Aw, damn! Why's he have to look cute like that? _She shook her head, what was she thinking? "Please, love." "I'm not your love!" She was really getting mad. She calmed herself down. She did not to flame out, that would be a bad thing. "Please love!" St John begged again. She would not flame out. He swung his arm over her shoulder. "All right, that's it!" She yelled!  St John gulped, not sure what he had just gotten himself into.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Jean sent a mental blast at Scott, then shielded herself from his blast. She was getting a little tired of this, she sent a mental blast, he sent an optic blast, this was getting nowhere. "We're getting no where, Jean. Can't we stop this. I'll quit. Just, if you'll go to the dance with me." He tried. She had almost given up, almost. Until the last part. She sent a really strong blast at him. Which sent Scott flying back into a wall. Normally, that would mean he was out, then she'd rush forward and see if he was okay. But now, she was ticked. And a bit tired of acting as 'little miss perfect' as the others called her. So instead of waiting till he got back up again, she sent the razor blade flying at him. He quickly blasted it and melted it. "Jean!" He yelled to her. Again he was pounded to the wall. "Males." She muttered. "Uh, Jean,  I think you owe me for that one." He said from rubble. She bit her lip. "Maybe a bit." She admitted. "Then will you go to the dance with me?" He asked. She frowned. "You, really got bold Scott." She said, and sent another blast out. At that one though, Scott was knocked unconscious. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Tabby, you love to dance!" Ray exclaimed, jumping as little explosives landed at his feet. "I'm going with Pietro!" She yelled back, and at a speed that impressed even Pietro she was over to the card game and dragging him up. "Right, Pie?" She asked. Pietro seemed frozen for a second, before putting an arm around her waist. (That was for cxigner^-^) "Right." He said, glaring at Ray, while Ray glared right back. Sparks flew in the air, though that was probably from Ray. Tabby looked at both of them. And dropped an explosive in the middle. Pietro was fast enough to dodge it though. (duh) Ray got caught in the blast. He looked up to see Tabitha grinning at him. He saw Pietro put his arm around her again, he winced, if this was just a bet, why did he hate the fact hat Pietro was touching Tabby? Tabitha noticed the wince and hurt look, she was a bit confused. Then shook her head, it was probably just from the explosion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Unfortunately for everyone, they had interfered with the card game that Jamie was playing, which made Jamie upset because he was winning. Which made X23 mad because Jamie had become a good friend of hers. So when Hank shut the simulation down and entered he saw everyone beaten up, except Jamie and X23. "My stars and garters." He stated. It took half an hour to get everyone down to the med bay, except Kurt who teleported away. And they all had to go down there minus the two 14 years olds and Kurt, who had disappeared somewhere. (A.N. Yes, they're both fourteen. And  I just think they'd be cute friends, I mean Jamie could probably be a really good friend. He's just too cute to hate. ~_^) The two of them then went off to watch TV.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kurt knocked on the door of Amanda's house. He had turned on his inducer. (A.N. Her parents don't know he's a mutant.) Her mother answered. "Hello, frauline, (is that spelt right?) iz Amanda home?" He asked. "Oh, who are you?" "I'm Kurt, a vriend of herz." He replied. _I hope… _He thought silently. "Hello Kurt, she's upstairs, first door on the right, knock first." He nodded. Walking up the stairs he really hoped she wouldn't slam the door on him. He knocked three times before. "Come in." He entered. "Hello, Amanda." He said, smiling politely. "Kurt?" She poked her head out to see if her parents were around then grabbed his arm and dragged him in. "Kurt! My parents don't like mutants." She hissed. She may not have liked the bet, but she did care about him. "Amanda, I vas vondering if you vould like to go to ze dance vith me." He asked hopefully. She had to smile, he was just so cute! Wait, the bet… "Kurt, I don't like that bet thing you have going, so I'm sorry but no, Kurt, I won't go." She looked at his eyes that were drooping and sighed. "Amanda, can ve at least be vriends?" he tried. She smiled at him and nodded. Friends were good. And it was start. "Now get out of here Kurt! I don't want to get either of us in trouble." He nodded and walked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Rahne had been fighting Roberto when X23 had attacked. She heard him groan in the bed beside her. Wait, weren't girls and guys suppose to be in separate rooms? She wondered. "Rahne… what happended?" He moaned. She sighed. "X23." She replied. He grabbed his head. "Figures." Then he looked at her. "Rahne, listen can you please give me a chance. Just the dance." He said. She stared at him and was about to respond when Mr. McCoy came in. "Rahne, you have a phone call." She took the phone and watched Mr McCoy leave. "Hello?" She asked. "Rahne? Oh good, it's Adam. We got caught off before, but what I was trying to say, er, ask, was if you wanted to go to the Christmas Dance with me." She sat there for a while. "I'd love ta, Adam." She said. "Really, great. I'll pick you up at 6:00, kay?" "Sure." She responded. Then hung up the phone. Roberto was staring at her. "Roberto… ait's lake I said before, I'm gohang with someone alse." She whispered. The light went off, but before she couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes. She put it away in her mind and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "So they're all still alive?" Warren asked Hank. Hank nodded. "Ya see, luv, perfectly fine. I told ya they'd be fine, ya were worrying for nothing." Betsy said. Warren sighed. They were walking out when they heard a voice (Rogue) yell "Ya're dead, swamp rat!" Down the hall. He was about to go down there, but Betsy dragged him to their room. "Come on, enough worrying." She said. He smiled at her. "All right."

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*         

Logan was really proud of the girls. And he told Ororo that. She shook her head. "You would be proud of them." She said. While the kids had been training and Betsy and Warren had been out on their date, she had been taking care of her garden and Logan had been out at a bar. They were walking upstairs when Logan's stomach growled. She frowned. "Logan, when was the last time you ate something?" She asked. He shrugged. "Yesterday, maybe, at breakfast." He replied gruffly. She shook her head. "Come on, Logan, I'll make you something to eat." They headed to the kitchen. Ororo began to cook some hamburgers. Logan wouldn't have minded them even if they were cold, he was actually a bit surprised that Ororo was doing this. " 'Ro, why are you doing this, I'm not really that hungry…" He began. "Logan, you're a part of this family, and at least I can take care of you here, when I can't out there." Ororo whispered. If Logan didn't have great hearing, he might not have heard her. He walked up to her after a few minutes of silence and did something neither would have expected. He hugged her. "Thanks 'Ro." He muttered. She smiled at him. "No problem, Logan. No problem…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jubilee was really considering hurting Mr. McCoy. He had placed her in a bed, beside Bobby. Who was singing that stupid song and driving her insane! "Drake. Shut up!" She growled through gritted teeth. Bobby looked at her. "Sorry, Jubes, but… I really want you to go to the dance with me, I know that you think it's because of the bet, but it's not, I swear. I was angry when you were dating that one guy." "Bobby…" "So, will you go to the dance with me?" She frowned. "No." "All right. This is the song that…" Jubilee groaned, it was going to be a long day… night… whatever…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N. Well, that's it. Hopefully I'll update quicker now. If not, I might not update until after March Break, and then I'm going to New Orleans! Question, does anyone know how their school works? How many periods do they have. I wouldn't know, I'm Canadian. So can anyone tell me, thanks. Bye now!       


	5. Explosions, Arguements, and some Romy fl...

Gravity 

A.N. Sorry I've been so late, it's been so hectic, but I wanted to get a chappie in before March Break, sorry if it's short. Well, I have another story that I'm doing, or at least starting. It's a one shot, maybe more. Mainly a Romy, Kiotr, and Amyro, but has other couples too. I had hoped to get it up for V-day, but couldn't. -_-. Yeah! 50 reviews, I'm so happy! * does happy dance* And now for thanks:

**RogueSummersLover- **Aw, my 50th reviewer. *hugs her* Thanks so much!

**A Cajun's Southern Belle-** Thanks. I've heard of her stories, I'll check them out. Thanks again. 

**Tigger-180- **Sorry it was confusing. I'll try not to make it so confusing this time.

**Piotr's Girl- **Glad ya like it, thanks.

**Style[hhstyle]- **Aw, no prob. You think it was a nice touch, thanks. Glad ya liked the Amyro and the Jubby. I think everyone knows that song. ~_^. 

**Peace215- **Thanks, Bobby was a bit annoying, but that's just like him. I'm sorry, but you can't come to New Orleans with me. But if I find Remy I'm defiantly dragging him back with me! Did she, I missed that episode, I've heard of it a lot, but I haven't seen it. -_-.

**Blink182dbzluver- **Thanks for reviewing.

**SickmindedSucker- **Of course it isn't about the bet, *is ignoring eye contact* What did you expect from males? Thanks for reviewing.

**MoonlightPhoenix3- **I like the whole Jamie/ X23 thing to. It got me thinking about doing a future one of them when they're older. What do think? 

**Nie Starwhistler- **Who won? You'll see…

**Midnight Selene- **It is a fun song, that happened to me too. I was in class when someone got bored and started singing, I stopped myself from laughing though, but I wanted to. What she did to John? Well… let's just say it was painful, very painful. Well, I'm updating as kinda a March Break gift, even though it might be short… sorry! 

**Cxigner- **Aw, thanks. I just added the whole Pietro/ Tabby thing in when I was thinking of reviewers, and ya requested to see it so… why not? I really can't wait till March Break when I go down there, I'm really excited. Thanks.

**Rika-or-ri- **Thanks for the review, always nice to have a new reviewer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            Rogue hated him. Who was him? Remy, who else. He was such a jackass! Thought he could win her heart. Hah! She was the Rogue, might as well as not have a heart. That's what most thought, but it wasn't true, she hurt like everyone. And with her powers, well… she had every right to close herself off to people. She walked into her room and slammed the door. All she wanted right now was some peace and quiet. Which wasn't possible in the mansion because only five minutes later she heard an explosion in the med bay. She got up, out of curiosity, and ran down with Kitty beside her. 

The crowd was big around the room so they couldn't see what was happening. Kitty and her exchanged glances, then Kitty grabbed her arm and phased them through. "Kitty!" Was heard from random people they phased through. They saw that Hank was running a test on Remy and Remy had 'accidentally' blown up the machine. Hank was coughing and blowing the smoke away. "Mr. LeBeau, please try not to do that in the future, you're excused." Remy grinned and jumped off the bed he had been sitting on. By now the crowd was gone except Rogue. Somehow she had gotten pushed to the back as everyone left, though she had tried to be first. Remy noticed her still there and grinned cockily.  

"Did, mon chere stay t' see if Remy woul' be alright?" He asked. She glared at him. "Drahp dead, Swamp Rat." She growled. She was just about to walk out when Remy grabbed her and pulled her back. "Laht go, Swamp Rat!" She yelled. She did not want to be caught in between the exit and his _very_ well shaped, shirtless, chest.   "Wait, chere, we still got to see who won the bet." Remy said. She looked at him. Much as she would have loved to kick his sorry ass, she was tired and had a stupid English essay due on Monday. ( A.N. Did I mention it was the week end? Oh, well, it is now.) And it was now Sunday. (A.N. If that don't make sense, I don't care, I'm tired and also have an essay due, just not in English. Stupid Geography.)  "Listahn, nather of aus won, wea tiahd. So ait wohn't couhnt." Her accent thickening the more tired she got. She pushed away from him. "Now aif ya dohn't mahnd…" She didn't finish the sentence because she ended up fainting. Remy darted forward and caught her. He shook his head as he carried her to her room. He laid her in her bed and put the covers over her. "Don' wear y'self out, ma cherie." He whispered, then yawned. He was pretty tired to. Without even thinking he dropped climbed into the bed beside Rogue and fell asleep beside her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A.N. I'm really sorry, I promise to have one more update before I go to New Orleans, and if I don't you can all kill me. Though then you might not know when the story turns out. Sorry! But I have to go do my stupid geography essay. Due tomorrow, that's Tuesday, right?….  


	6. Hurts, Anger, and Feelings

Gravity 

A.N. Okay, since people have asked, I'll make this one an Amyro. And now for my thanks. (If I missed anyone because I didn't see the review before I posted this, I'm sorry!)

**Angelicstar2- **Aw, thanks. Yep, you guessed it, Remy's as good as dead. Though I won't kill him. Thanks!

**Blink182dbzluver- **Aw, you've reviewed every chappie. *hugs* Thanks!

**RogueSummersLover- **Sorry it was short, this one kinda will be too. I hate geography, with a passion. *shakes fist at geography* Well, there's a reason for her fainting, it comes in later.

**Linzer-b- **That's okay, I've been slow on updates. Glad you like it though, I enjoyed writing the Jubby parts. Somehow I have a feeling that song will come back.

**MoonlightPhoenix3- **Glad you like the idea, I'll try to do it as soon as possible. Maybe I'll add some more hints of a couple later on the story. Or maybe the sequel of this story should be theirs and Alex/ Lorna. What do you think? Any ideas for other couples? Okay, I'll be like everyone else for a sec. * also drools* and you've reviewed for all my chappies. Thanks sooo much. *hugs*

**Midnight Selene- **Okay, I decided to do an Amyro chappie, sorry it's short, but I'll evolve on them later on. I plan to have fun in New Orleans. And maybe have some more inspiration for this and other stories. You've reviewed through this. Thank you, thank you, thank you! *hugs*  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Amara departed from the crowd that had been gathered around Remy. She stooped however and looked over to one of the rooms where St. John was. So she had taken all of her anger out then. So there was something sharp around her. So she had actually done that American saying of- what was it? Oh, yeah, and shoved it up his ass. And had used fire against him… And had parted him from his lighter and fire pack… She sighed. She was going to regret this. And with that she walked into the room.

            "Love! Ya came ta see me!" He said. She wouldn't laugh. She wouldn't laugh. She let out a couple giggles before bursting out in laughter. It was just funny, she hurt him, and he was just glad to see her. Odd, but funny. _Okay, the people here have been rubbing off on me. _She thought. She stopped laughing and sat in a car beside him. "Well, I'm not going to apologize." She stated. St. John pouted. "You deserved it!" She said, poking him in the chest. He winced. She looked confused. "I didn't hurt you there…" She muttered. "Sure ya did love! Tha's where my heart is and ya wounded it!" He was pouting again. She smiled inwardly, he looked cute with that pout, just so cute… Not that she would tell him. _Drat, I think of that a lot! _She bit her lip.

            "Wot's wrong love?" St. John asked. "I'm not your love." She stated that automatically nowadays. He put his hand under her chin causing her to look up. "Love, wot's wrong?" He asked again. Finally she couldn't take. She jumped up. "You! You and that bet! Why do you have to even do it?!" She yelled. One minute she was looking down at him, next she knew she was pulled on to the bed with his arms around her. "Let go!" She said. St. John however didn't do it anything, just held her. "So, 'Mara, guess ya'll go with me ta tha Christmas Dance, right'" St. John said, while smirking. Amara finally got the strength to push away at those words. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I hate you, John." She said, venomously. And with that ran out of the room. St. John watched her leave. Somehow her words got to him, though. But why did it matter, it was just a stupid bet after all…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N. I'm sorry to leave it like this. I'll really try to get another chapter posted up later, anyone have any request? Sorry it's short again.  


	7. Missing, Confrontations, and More Explos...

Gravity 

A.N. Well, I guess I'm doing an update each day of this week. Today will be Tabby/ Ray. Tomorrow is Kiotr. And Friday… anybody have a request. *hugs all reviewers* You guys are the greatest! Makes me feel special. Now for thanks!

**Peace215- **Hm, Remy's twin you say? That's a good idea. But gotta find Remy first. Thanks for the idea! And the review for 5 (Sorry I didn't get to you in 6.)

**Becky- **Well, Kiotr's Tomorrow, hope you like it. Glad you liked it in my previous chapters. Sorry I didn't say anything in chap. 5, but I'll thank you now.

**Isandahalf- **Quick like a bunny on crack, eh? Well, I'll update everyday till Friday, then I'm down in New Orleans. Thanks for reviewing chapter 5!

**MoonlightPhoenix3- **Yes, we all love pouting Pyro. Sorry, but I'm doing a Tay right now, but Kiotr is next, so tomorrow. *hugs* Thanks for the review.

**Nie Starwhistler- **Thank you! Glad you liked it, I wasn't sure it was too good.

**Cxigner- **I'll do a Tay in this chapter, just for you. Next chapter is Kiotr. But if you have a request for Friday, I can do that too. (Except a Romy, Amyro, Tay, or Kiotr. Those will be done.)

**Sickmindedsucker- **Don't worry about the rant. I do it all the time. I got this idea because that's what the guys at my school do, it drives me crazy! Glad you liked the Romy chapter, sorry it was short. Logan will try to kill him. But, I can't go killing Remy off, then there would be no Remy. He will get used to the med lab though.

**Chronicles Bailey- **We love John too. (Don't ask who we is.) Thanks!

**Rika-or-ri- **You'll see, you'll see. Patience young grasshopper. Sorry, _ couldn't help it.

**Midnight Selene- **Aw, thanks for the hug. You've been a great reviewer! I always like your reviews. The dance will come up soon, but they won't get together then, oh no! I've got a plan for after the dance as well, because after the dance is Christmas. Thanks for the ice cream! Up North it's cold, but I adore ice cream! *hugs again* Thank you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Tabitha knew all hell was breaking loose. Her c.d. player was missing. She exploded a couch Scott had been sitting, causing him to glare at her and walk away grumbling. Pietro came running into the room. He stopped when he saw Tabb. "Hey, Tabby, what's wrong?" He asked slowly. "I can't find my c.d. player!" She growled. Pietro winced, a Tabby without her c.d. player was baaad. Very bad. It meant she'd be angry and exploding things till she found it. (Like the couch.) At least when she had her c.d. player she'd just bang into people while dancing. Before Pietro could help, she stormed out of the room. He shrugged and left too.

            Ray had been nursing his wound when Tabby came storming into his room. "Where's my c.d. player! Did you take it so I'd go out with you or something?!" Tabby yelled at him. "What are you talking about, I don't have it." Ray snapped. Tabby glared at him and dropped an explosive into his closet… again. And for the second time that weekend Ray's closet space got bigger. 

Then Tabby left. Ray got up and ran down the hall, he stopped Tabby. "What was that all about! I don't have your c.d. player so you blow up my closet?!" "No, Ray, I did that because of the bet. Some of my friends got hurt by that bet! I was just getting revenge." Tabitha explained in a sweet voice, which always meant she was up to something. Next thing Ray knew he was flying a few feet away. _Damn explosives_. He thought. He tackled her, causing them both to fall with Ray on top. 

"Look, Tabby, I'm sorry they got hurt. But I don't care about them, I care about you." Ray said. He didn't mean it, it was just a bet. But inside he didn't know how much he meant it. Tabitha, for once, was speechless. Then she remembered how her friends had told her of that line. She pushed him off. "Don't use those words on me Ray!" And with that she dropped a couple explosives in his room. Ray watched her walk by then looked at his room. "I did a new room." He muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N. Sorry if they're OOC. I try but sometimes slip up. Hope you liked this one!  


	8. Problems, Portraits, and Piotr

Gravity 

A.N. I know I said I'd post another one up tomorrow, but I have time and want to get as many up as I can before March Break. That way I won't feel so guilty.

**Midnight Selene- **The reviewer always there. Thank you so much! Well, only Tabby did that, the other girls don't know their lines, but I'm sure they'll be able to tell, question is when it really counts will they be able too? Explosives are fun, that's why I like writing a Tay chapter, it's always filled with pranks and what not. Jubby, hunh? I'll probably post it up today too. If I have some more time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kitty bit her lip. She was taking an art course this semester, and had a project due tomorrow, but she just couldn't get the picture of the flower and fruit right. She was having trouble making it look realistic. She was biting her lip because if she was having trouble she'd have to ask somebody, and that somebody would be Piotr. Normally she could ask him, no problem, but with the bet and everything….

            She looked down at her artwork and sighed. Bet or not, she needed help. With that she got up, took her drawing and went down to Piotr's room. Rather than phase through his door like usual, she knocked. "Da? Come in." She heard Piotr say. She phased through, seeing that he wasn't in his room, she figured he was on the balcony. (All of them have balconies now.) She walked out there to see him sketching the lake at night. "Wow, Peter, that's like, really good." She commented. Hearing her, he turned around. 'Thank you." He said. 

            "So, is there something I can help you vith Katya?" Piotr asked. "Um… well, I, like, need help on my, like, art project." She explained. Piotr nodded. She sat down on the other chair across from him. She passed him her artwork. "I'm having, like, trouble getting it to look life- like. Can you, like, help?" She asked. He looked at her. "Katya…" He began. "Peter, please don't, like, do anything that has to do with, like, the bet and all. Just, like, help me, kay?" She begged. Piotr couldn't resist. He nodded.

            "Vhat vou need to do, Katya, is add more shading, like this." He explained, showing her a picture he had drawn of fruit. She nodded. "Vou have to put vour heart into it, like it's something really important to vou." He told her. She took the drawing back. And started to work, after a couple minutes she looked up and realized he was starting a new sketch. 

"What are you, like, drawing, Peter?" She asked. "Something important to me was his response. She really hated the saying curiosity killed the cat, but she was curious. She phased through and grabbed his sketchbook, but when she got a look at his drawing she started to blush. It was a picture of her drawing in the moonlight, it wasn't done but already looked beautiful. Which, after hiding her blush, is what she told him. He took it back blushing, but looked her in the eyes and said. "Nothing compared to the model." Well, Kitty left, blushing like crazy. She phased right through everything and straight to her room. She collapsed on her bed. _Why's he have to be so nice? And why does he have to do the stupid bet. I just wish he liked me before it, now he just pretends…_ She thought, tears gathered in her eyes. And with that Kitty cried herself to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N. Okay, there's chapter eight, short, yup. But I hope you like it!  


	9. Falling, Twisting, and Accidents

Gravity 

A.N. Aw, you guys really like the story? Thanks! Just a question, does anyone want the Evan/ Callisto to be in the story? It doesn't seem to be a fav. Just wondering and now my thanks to people (And if I miss you, tell me so I can thank you.):

**Cxigner- **Your welcome. I made your favourites and author alert? Thank you sooo much! Glad you liked the Tay, I'll try to keep it up.

**MoonlightPhoenix3- **Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot. Well, Romy Kiotr and Amyro are the ones I revolve around for a new story I'm working on. And I was hopping that chapter would be cute, they're a cute couple thanks, I didn't think I did him justice, but thanks. Hope you like it. 

**Blink182dbzluver- **Thank you!

**Midnight Selene- **Well, I wanted to get it up quick, I just had a lot of ideas, and it was fun to write. Yes the bet is the evil villain. But, hey, it's still there. Thank you!

**SickmindedSucker- **Now now, let's not get angry with Kitty. She can be stupid but in a way you have to admit he messed up when he agreed to the bet. Thanks.

**Nie Starwhistler- **Oh dear? Oh dear what? Glad you liked it.

**Tiger- 180- **Yes, poor girls. The guys are such idiots. 

**Peace215- **Aw, thank you. I thought the blushing might have been too much though. But thank you. Hopefully it will turn out soon and more ideas will come to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Jubilee had that song stuck in her head. And it was all his fault. She was going to kill him. She stormed to her room in a rage. Or at least she would have if her ankle hadn't got twisted while she was storming. She groaned. "Why me? Guys! A little help here!" She yelled. She heard someone coming. _Oh, good, now I get to go back down to the med bay._ She thought, bitterly. She turned to see who it was and faced none other than Bobby Drake. "Jubes? You okay? Heard you yell for help." Bobby said. Any other time; just any other time. She sighed. God hated her. She gritted her teeth. "No, Bobby, I'm fine." She said. She slowly got up. Cringing when weight hit her ankle. Then she toppled, right into Bobby. It ended up with both of them on the floor. Then, the next thing Jubilee knew, Bobby was carrying her down to the med lab. 

            Unfortunately, Bobby tripped on the stairs. Sending both of them crashing down. Well, God really must have hated Jubilee, which was proved in what happened next. Bobby had ended up on the bottom and Jubilee had landed on top, unfortunately for her, her lips were now pressed against his. Her eyes widened and she crawled off, backing away on the ground slowly. "I… you… it…" She tried to form a sentence. Forgetting about her ankle she jumped up, but pain like that doesn't go away. (A.N. Not unless I say it does.) Which meant she fell, again. Into Bobby who had just stood up… again. She groaned. "You hate me God." She muttered.

            Well, they finally made there way to the med lab and Hank put a bandage around her ankle. Before she could use the crutches though, Bobby had her in his arms again. As they went up the stairs, being careful this time. Bobby said. "Listen Jubes…" "Don't start Bobby, please don't start, it's been an embarrassing enough as it is." She begged. Bobby, for once, shut up. When they got to Jubes room Bobby put her on the bed and tried to speak again, but Jubilee interrupted him. "The answer's no Bobby." She said quickly. He looked at her in the eye. "I wasn't going to ask about the dance. I was going suggest we try that kiss again." Bobby said and pressed his lips to hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N. Well, there you go, a Jubby. This one was fun. Hope you liked it, sorry about the shortness!


	10. Hates, New Hope, and Musings

Gravity 

A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had so much fun in New Orleans, but no Remy. Sniffs Well the chapters should go as such: Tonda chappie, Raherto chappie, Kurmanda, and a Betsy/Warren chappie, then I've got a chapter about what happens when Rogue wakes up and all that stuff, and then the dance! The dance will probably be in two parts, and after the dance there's even more chapters. 

**_IMPORTANT!!!_**: Does anyone want me to continue with the Jott, Evisto, and Rolo? Or should I change Evan to be with Sarah? (Marrow.) Or no one at all? Okay no for thanks:

**Style- **Wow so many reviews you gave, thanks, I'm glad you like the chapters. His name isn't Peter, that's just what Kitty calls him cause she can't say his name and it sounds like Peter. I really enjoyed doing the Jubby chapter, thanks for the reminder, hope you like this chapter.

**Peace215-** Yup, poor Kitty, that's why I put her with Piotr, she deserves someone sweet.

**Tigger-180- **You kinda do pity the girls, don't ya? 

**Blink182dbzluver- **Thanks.

**MoonlightPhoenix3- **You think I need Piotr justice, I wasn't to sure about that, thank you! Rahne and Roberto are after this, then Betsy and Warren, I was going to create a chapter for Betsy and Warren but now I've decided to, thanks.

**Steph Silverstar- **You changed your name too, wow, everybody does that now a days it seems. Yes Kitty's crying, and I've got her whole crying thing added into my plan for Kiotr, will show up in three chapters.

**Sickmindedsucker- **You do want to yell at her, in a way, she doesn't see what's right in front of her. None of us get guys, they confuse us. Sorry about not updating quicker, I've been busy. Now as for Romy, er, that'll be the last couple to get together really.

**Eric-** You think, thank you.

**Blck fire- **You changed your name, okay.Yes, the bet is the villain… very evil, but it's what makes the story work. I felt like ending that part with a bang, and Bobby kissing her just seemed like a good idea to do. I've got a lot of ideas for this, with the whole dance and then Christmas… it'll be fun. Just like God hating Jubes!

**Wolfgirl12- **Thank you. Sorry about not updating so fast, I'll try to do that again.

**Linzer-b**- Your welcome, thanks. I had fun with the Jubby chapter. 

**S. Mark Gunther**- Tonda is this chapter, I'm not sure I'll do a good job on it though, I hope I can. Thanks.

**X-men Freak- **Glad you liked it, sorry about the lateness.

            Wanda muttered curses for the millionth time that the Professor had made her go to school. She hated math and wasn't that great at it. But in a way she was thankful that she hated it like a regular kid, after all she'd been through with her father in her life… it was nice to just breathe and have hates like any regular kid. _That's not true…_ Wanda thought, _…what regular kids hate are mutants._ Again she began to wonder about the professor's dream for the future.

            She wasn't looking where she was going and hit the bathroom door which had just opened. In her anger the door warped and she groaned when she heard: "Cuddlebumps? Are you okay?" "Toad." She growled. He backed up, "He he, I didn't know you were there yo, it was an accident, yo." Todd began. Wanda's teeth clenched together. She got up and decided to ignore him, she had math homework to do. After only a couple seconds, Todd was hop-walking along side her. (A.N. They're in the rec. room right now.) "Toad, go away." She said as pleasantly as she could manage in anger, nobody would be happy if she got angry and 'accidentally' tore the mansion apart. 

            "Listen, Cud-… Wanda, will you please go to the dance with me? I know you don't like it, yo, but I'm really not that bad. I mean I shower now and brush my teeth." He said quickly. He had stopped causing her to be a couple steps in front of him. She whirled around. "Listen Toad, I'm sick of it, being betrayed by my father and brother, losing my mother years ago, and then being used by my father, I don't want to used anymore, and this bet of yours is just trying to cause me and the others more pain, have you ever thought about what you were doing when you started this? No, of course you didn't to busy trying to win, well guess what Toad, I won't be used any longer, and you won't win, and sooner or later the pain you've caused girls will come back. I don't care what you've done, it won't be enough, you're just a little slimly creature underneath it all still, you hide behind the others and the bet, never standing up for yourself, grow up Toad, get a backbone, and leave me the hell alone." She hissed, never once giving him a chance to speak. 

            Next thing Todd knew, he was being flung backwards and through a couple walls. He watched Wanda's retreating for and his heart fell. He really did love her, she never noticed, but he did. All he wanted was one chance. But she was right, he didn't deserve it. He tired to stop it but a tear fell from his eye. Her words all came back to him. _Grow a backbone, hunh? _He thought. He stood up with new fire. He wasn't giving up, and he'd show Wanda just what he meant.

            Above, the Professor sighed, it always seemed like he'd have to rebuild the mansion. And once all this fighting was done, he would. _Perhaps I need to think on building separate houses for them… then they wouldn't always destroy mine._ He mused. _But I think that would cost more…_Living with teenage mutants now, the hopes that he wouldn't have to rebuild the mansion every year seemed like a distant future. But a future no doubt. He looked down and smiled, who knew, perhaps he'd end up teaching their children…

A.N. Okay, finally got it out. And no the last part is not for a sequel, but I have thought of one. Anyway, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out faster. Till then, later.      


End file.
